Il a vu les étoiles
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Kanjani8. Ryo/Okura. Est-ce que je peux faire le résumé d’un PWP tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Il a vu les étoiles

Source : Kanjani8 (je change un peu, c'est plus NewS)

Parring : Ryo/Okura

Résumé : Est-ce que je peux faire le résumé d'un PWP tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il a vu les étoiles

La journée avait été longue et dur, alors ils avaient tous décidés d'aller se détendre dans les bains publics. Le temps que ses partenaires finissent de se préparer, c'est-à-dire de se battre avec tout se qui leur passait sous la main, il avait déjà eu le temps de s'installer tranquille dans un coin du bain.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il s'avachissait un peu plus avant de rejeter la tête en arrière en soupirant de bien être. Ca c'était le bonheur, voilà ce qui traversait la tête d'Okura à ce moment là. Un nouveau soupire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait l'eau détendre ses muscles faisant abstraction des cris de ses collègues.

Sur le point de s'endormir, il poussa un nouveau soupire mais cette fois d'exaspération devant les remouds que ses amis créaient en se jetant dans le bain. Sans pour autant changer de position, il les laissa s'installer essayant d'oublier tout ce remue-ménage.

Il se concentra même pour ne plus pensée à cette main inconnu qui venait de se poser sur son genou. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas plus mal placée que celle qui se baladait sur sa clavicule droite. Après tout, ils étaient les Kanjani8. Si ils avaient l'air bruyant et loufoques dans les émissions, rien ne changeait vraiment en dehors. Alors une petite main par-ci par-là, il avait l'habitude. Etant le plus jeune et l'un des plus calme, si on pouvait appeler ça calme, c'est toujours lui qu'on tripotait alors un peu plus un peu moins.

Evidemment, quand la main poser sur son genou commença à remonter le long de sa cuisse, là Okura commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi cette main se rapprochait doucement de ses parties privés alors que celle qui était sur ses clavicules, elle, se dirigeait plutôt rapidement vers sa main. Lorsque cette main baladeuse commença à caresser doucement son sexe, Tadayoshi se redressa un peu trop brusquement.

_ Hé ! Ca va ?

Tournant la tête vers sa droite, il vit Yasuda qui continuait de jouer avec sa main doucement.

_ Oui, oui, c'est rien.

La petite main baladeuse retourna doucement à la place d'où elle avait été délogée par son mouvement avant que la voie grave de la personne à sa gauche ne s'élève doucement.

_ Tu connais Tacchon, il panique pour rien.

Ah oui, là pour paniquer, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Pourquoi Ryo Nishikido était entrain de le… le quoi d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il venait de mettre fin aux attouchements léger pour enserrer son sexe de sa main. Se penchant un peu plus en avant, il se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement alors qu'il priait pour que Yasu lui lâche enfin la main qu'il puisse la crisper comme l'autre. Tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche, il réussi à distinguer le sourire en coin de Ryo qui ne le regardait même pas. Ses dents agressèrent un peu plus sa lèvre l'écorchant un peu plus alors qu'il approchait de la fin. Il devait faire quelque chose avant de craquer.

Se redressant dans coup, il attrapa sa serviette le plus rapidement qu'il pu avant de s'en aller vers les vestiaires.

_ Tacchon ?

_ Laisse-le, il a du oublier un truc.

_ J'vais aller voir ce qu'il a. Au cas où.

_ C'est ça. Vas-y Ryo.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, Okura s'affala contre un mur avant de soupirer. Quelle idée brillante ! Et maintenant, il allait faire quoi avec son sexe dur comme une pierre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois se résignant à se finir tout seul dans les vestiaires quand un rire arriva à ses oreilles.

_ Besoin d'aide peut-être.

_ Ry… Ryo ?

_ T'aurais préféré que se soit quelqu'un autre ? Yasu peut-être ?

_ Je… Euh…

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase des lèvres attrapèrent les siennes. Sa serviette glissa le long de ses jambes alors qu'une langue joueuse passait sur sa lèvre inférieure avant que Ryo ne s'éloigne de lui.

_ Tu as presque réussi à la faire saigner. Tu devrais y faire plus attention.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas pris par surprise, j'aurais…

_ Là, je te prends pas par surprise.

La main de Ryo était de nouveau venue se poser sur son membre dressé pour recommencer à le caresser. Assez vite la pression commença à monter rendant sa respiration de plus en plus erratique. Ses jambes devenait de plus en plus flageolante et il aurait bien pu tomber si Ryo ne s'était pas rapprocher de lui pour le coller entre lui et le mur. Alors qu'il allait craquer et laisser sa voie raisonner dans toute la pièce, Ryo l'embrassa de nouveau étouffant ainsi son cri alors qu'il se libérait entre ses doigts.

C'est tout haletant qu'Okura essaya de se laisser glisser le long du mur quelque peu chamboulé par les événements. Mais une fois de plus Ryo l'en empêcha.

_ J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Se débarrassant de sa serviette, Nishikido se recolla contre son cadet attrapant ses fesses entre ses mains.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Toi. Tout entier.

Encore un peu dans les nuages, Tadayoshi se laissa bercer par la voie grave et envoûtante de Ryo qui murmurait à son oreille. Sous une pression des doigts de son aîné, il enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses lèvres partant chercher celle de son nouvel amant. Malheureusement elles ne rencontrèrent que les doigts de Nishikido qui se glissèrent doucement entre elles. Alors que la langue du plus jeune s'enroulait autour des doigts de Ryo, ce dernier regardait son futur amant se concentrer sur sa tâche avec un léger sourire tendre.

Après quelques secondes, les doigts de Nishikido descendirent le long de son dos y laissant une trace brûlante avant de se glisser entre ses fesses. Un frisson parcouru tout le corps d'Okura alors que Ryo lui mordillait les clavicules et plus particulièrement la droite. Puis un doigt se glissa dans son intimité, le faisant se mordre la lèvre sous la douleur.

_ Ca va aller ?

Pour seul réponse, Ryo eu le droit à un gémissement avant que Tadayoshi ne l'embrasse. Pendant le baiser, un second doigt alla rejoindre le premier. Sous la douleur, Tacchon mordit la lèvre de son amant qui ne se sépara pas de lui pour autant.

Une fois que le baiser prit fin, Nishikido retira ses doigts avant de mieux se positionner face à l'entrée de son cadet. Attendant la confirmation en le regardant dans les yeux, il vit Yoshi se mordre la lèvre d'impatience et de gène avant de faire signer à Ryo qu'il pouvait y aller. Serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de son amant il sentit une douleur presque sourde s'insinuer en lui. Ses lèvres subirent elles aussi cette douleur avant que Nishikido ne glisse ses doigts dessus pour les faire se desserrer.

_ Ca va passer.

Hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait, Okura le poussa quand même, grâce à un mouvement de hanche, à commencer à bouger. Malgré les mouvements lents de Ryo, Tadayoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. D'un revers de la main, le plus âgé effaça ses larmes avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur ses joues essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Et petit à petit la douleur se transforma en plaisir qui ne fit qu'augmenter avec le temps.

Puis au bout d'un moment, la douleur s'évanouit totalement pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. Voyant qu'Okura avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, Nishikido augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements de bassins. Le cadet perdait doucement mais sûrement pied. Le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête jusqu'à en oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans les vestiaires des bains publics et que tout leurs collègues et amis étaient dans la pièce à côté. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Ryo dégagea l'accès à son cou avant d'y attirer le visage de son amant qu'y ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre la manœuvre avant de mordre l'épaule offerte. Une fois certain que les cris d'Okura seraient étouffés, l'aîné pu lui aussi s'abandonner à son plaisir.

Ses mains griffaient la peau de son dos, ses dents déchiraient la chair de son épaule pendant que son bassin accompagnait les mouvements de son aîné cherchant toujours à le faire aller plus profondément en lui. Il perdait tout simplement la tête à cause du plaisir que cette interaction avec Ryo engendrait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Mais alors rien du tout.

Le plaisir s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui faisant se resserrer ses dents autour de son épaule qui n'arrivait même plus à contenir ses gémissements avant qu'il ne sente Nishikido se vider en lui. Une douce chaleur commença à se répandre dans ton son corps avant qu'il ne se libère à son tour.

S'appuyant contre lui, Ryo se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'au sol. Son souffle chaud et encore erratique se glissait doucement au creux du cou de Tacchon qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Pourtant, il trouva le courage de demander des explications.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ J'en avais envie depuis longtemps.

_ Alors c'est tout ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ T'as eu se que tu voulais ? On arrête ?

_ J'ai pas eu se que je voulais.

Le sourire qui apparue sur le visage de Ryo à ce moment là le fit frissonner. Okura hésita encore un peu avant de finalement poser sa question.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Toi. Encore et encore.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres captivant le regard de son aîné.

_ Et se serais pas plus simple de dire que tu m'aime ?

_ Dis-le, toi !

De nouveau, son rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas sortit. Tout les deux incapables de se dire ''Je t'aime''.

_ Allez ! Lève-toi ! Les autres vont revenir.

Nishikido attrapa sa serviette la passa autour de sa taille avant d'attraper celle de son collègue et de faire de même. Puis il se redressa tendant la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il vit les autres membres du groupe entré dans les vestiaires avant que tout s'assombrisse. Alors qu'il allait tomber, un bras enserra sa taille le retenant contre un torse finement musclé.

_ Nous tombe pas dans les pommes, non plus.

_ T'as pas l'air bien, Tacchon. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ryo juste devant les yeux surpris d'Okura et alors qu'il attendait la connerie que son amant allait sortir, il l'entendit prononcé.

_ C'est bon Yasu, il a juste vu les étoiles d'un peu trop prêt.

Fin

Encore une fin pourrie mais on ne change pas une équipe qui marche.

J'espère que se One Shot vous plaira autant que les précédents malgré que j'ai changé de groupe.

Et contrairement à se qu'on pourrait penser je ne suis pas une fan de Ryo je préfère largement Yamapi ou Ohkura. C'est juste qu'il va bien avec ces 2 là.

Chibi


End file.
